Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man meets the Last Son of Krypton
by Shockeye7665
Summary: Whilst intervening in a jewellery heist in New York City, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man has a chance encounter, with the Man of Steel. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Superman does not belong to me. They belongs to it's respective owners, namely Marvel and DC.  
**

* * *

In orbit over the Earth, an extraordinary man, dressed in a blue skinsuit with a red cape, red boots and a red-and-yellow emblem of an S, was listening to events on the surface of the planet, which, in between saving and helping people, was a soothing activity for him.

Being a Kryptonian, Kal-El (or Clark Kent to some) was able to focus his hearing onto events that were ongoing down on the planet below him, despite being in the midst of a vacuum.

Sometimes, he could hear so much, that only some of it was actually very clear.  
A telephone rang, a car horn, a smash of a glass bottle, the roar of water falling in a waterfall, humpback whales 'singing', Cows mooing then munching on grass, and pigeons cooing in the night, before flapping their wings and taking off into flight.

But one sound caught his attention.  
The sounds of a rotor from a helicopter. The rapid crunching of gravel against boots. And voices.  
" _Come on, let's get on board already! I don't wanna be here if that webslinger arrives_ ".  
" _Will ya quit whining, ya dummy, and get a move on? Our boss will be meeting us at the rendezvous in Staten Island_ ".

Eyes opening, Superman immediately focused his attention onto where the sound was coming from, and headed down, straight for New York City, with no time to waste.

* * *

Aiming his right web-shooter at a window cleaning platform, Peter Parker was in his element, swinging across rooftops, in between the tall buildings of New York City (suited in his Spider-Man costume, of course).

As he began swinging on the web fired from his right web-shooter (grasping his left hand over his right hand), Spider-Man then focused his attention onto another window cleaning platform, and began going through the motions to swing onto that.

It was a practice-made-perfect motion, that was instinctive to him, after years of putting on the costume and doing his usual way to travel across the Boroughs of New York City (It was still quite surprising to him that he could travel all across the Boroughs in record time, even if there was nothing really to stop him in his way).

But as he was swinging, Peter's enhanced hearing could hear the sounds of more police sirens focused in a certain area than usual, and headed over there to see what was going on.

A few swings later and Peter could see police surrounding a jewellers store, and a helicopter hovering near the roof.  
Then, he noticed that the people in the helicopter, a Bell 212 to be exact, were carrying pump-action shotguns, semi-automatic pistols, axes, circular saws, hydraulic tools and most importantly, bags full of jewellery.

"Alright, let's get to work".

Swinging over there, Peter made it in record time and aimed his right web-shooter at the landing gear of the helicopter, but just as he was about to use his web-shooters to entrap the helicopter, thus preventing it's escape, the helicopter suddenly veered off and started climbing up, making Peter swing wildly.

 _Well this was certainly not what I had planned_ , thought Peter.

But Peter got his bearings back, and instead aimed his left web-shooter at the landing gear of the helicopter, to swing much closer and get right to the sliding door of the helicopter.  
The robbers, took note of him.

"It's him!"  
"Get that web-slinger!"

One of them, pulled a Colt M1911 and aimed it at Spider-Man, who with his 'Spidey-sense', managed to evade all seven of the .45mm rounds fired at him.  
However, the seventh round may not have struck at him directly, but it did strike at something very valuable to Spider-Man.

His Right web-shooter, which was now pretty much useless, as the wrecked machinery sparked.

Cursing (something he rarely did, even as Spider-Man), Peter soon found limited options to stop the helicopter and instead, opened the sliding door and said, "Sorry, but your flight's just been cancelled. Need you to leave your luggage behind and leave the aircraft, if you please", before he grabbed the nearest thug and threw him out of the helicopter before firing his left web shooter to cushion the thug's fall before he hit the ground.  
But he had realised his mistake, in doing so, as he had kept his eyes off the others in order to aim his left web-shooter, and when he turned around to throw more thugs out of the aircraft, one thug swung a Remington 870 with wooden buttstock right at his chest, knocking the wind out of him so severely that he couldn't get ahold of himself in the helicopter and fell out.

Immediately, he was plummeting towards the ground, and Peter instinctively aimed his right web-shooter at the helicopter, only to realise that the right web-shooter was not operable, so he aimed his left one in quick succession at the landing gear and held on, as the helicopter started climbing and climbing.

But before Peter could come up with another plan to stop the robbers, a voice came up from his side.

"Need some assistance, young man?"

Peter turned to his left and could not believe what he was seeing.  
An man with black hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face, dressed in a blue skinsuit with a red cape, red boots and a red and yellow emblem of an S.

Superman.

And before Peter could answer, the Man of Steel went over to the helicopter and grabbed the helicopter tail, dragging it down to the ground.  
Peter took the opportunity to disengage from his web-sling and instead, fire a web-sling over to a lamp-post that was on a street near to the crowd of cops that had surrounded the jewellers.

As soon as the helicopter was guided onto the ground by Superman, the robbers got out and tried bolting for it, only for Spider-Man to web them up and stop them dead in their tracks, enabling the police to arrive and take the robbers into custody.

Captain George Stacy, as he oversaw proceedings, looked up at where Spider-Man was perched, and said, "Thanks for the help, Spider-Man".  
"No problem, Captain. Glad to be of service to New York's Finest".

Then, Captain Stacy also turned to look at Superman, who was now observing the proceedings, and said, "Oh and thanks for helping out as well, Superman. It's not too often we get to see the Man of Steel come around to New York City".  
Superman gave a smile of his own and said, "Oh, no worries. We're all part of the same team. Keep up with the good work, Captain", before something caught his attention, as he snapped his head over to something, far off in the distance, and slowly took off and headed upwards.

As Superman left, Captain Stacy replied, "Oh and you too, Superman", before looking at Spider-Man, who was now about to head off, "Have a good day, Spider-Man".  
"And to you too, Captain".

Then before long, Peter was swinging between the rooftops, his job done here, and now he was resuming his patrol, until he noticed, Superman landing on a isolated rooftop.

Heading over there, Peter soon got a proper look at him.  
It was quite something, seeing the famed Superman this close, and he understood from looking at him, why an human-looking alien from a far away planet, with the ability to fly, travel in space, withstand bullets and stop a speeding train with his bare hands without breaking a sweat, just seemed to be such a beacon of hope for everyone around the world.

"Spider-Man. I've heard a lot about you".  
Peter was quite surprised, "You-you-you-you hhhhave?"  
"Yes. You've done some great work down here, and you're quite the local hero, if I say so, myself".

And unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Superman used X-Ray vision to see the face of who exactly he was dealing with, and was pleasantly surprised to see a young teenager, with dark brown hair and eyes, underneaf the suit.  
Superman did consider on asking Spider-Man his name, but reckoned that it was a sort of question best asked someplace better than a rooftop in New York City.

Peter meanwhile, worked up his nerve, and asked Superman, a question that always lingered in his mind whenever he thought of Superman.  
"I've always wondered, why do you never wear a mask?"

Superman took an inquisitive look at that question, and after a moments pause, said, "Well, one of the most important advice I ever received, was that with the powers I have, people are going to be terrified with that amount of power, unless they saw that I meant them no harm. And I couldn't do that with a mask on", before looking out amongst the city, and seemingly, further than that, and saying, "When people look up, they want to see a man with these powers, with a smile on his face, who's just happy to help out whenever he can, whenever he's rescuing a cat from a tree, or saving a falling person from a building or stopping a plane from crashing..."

Then Spider-Man asked him, "Does it ever feel daunting, the amount of power you have?"

Superman nodded, and said, "When I was younger, yes. I was overwhelmed with the amount of power that I possessed, but I had good people to help me on the way, to teach me how to use these for the betterment of humanity, for great power does have great responsibility".

Underneaf his mask, Peter gave a sad knowing smile, as his thoughts drifted to Uncle Ben and his words,  
' _With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, Peter_ '.

But then, Superman turned around and asked Spider-Man,  
"I'd like to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"  
"Erm, sure".  
"From what I can gather, you tend to make a lot of jokes in the middle of apprehending anyone, from smugglers to all your super villain adversaries. So I'd want to know, why do you make jokes when in a middle of the fight?"

Tilting his head, Spider-Man asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
Raising a hand, Superman responded, "I just need to know, because this isn't a game, Spider-Man. There are real consequences into this line of work, and it could be problematic, you not taking this seriously".

At this, Spider-Man looked a bit pained at that statement, and he said back, "I do take it seriously!", before apologising and then explaining himself, "Well, I make jokes, because it annoys them. Annoys the criminals, because when they're unfocused and off balanced, they're not in control of the situation. I am".

Then came a brief pause and Spider-Man then said,  
"But, deep down, I'm terrified. Every time, I go and confront a mugger, or a armed robber, or any sort of criminal, being super or otherwise, I'm frightened that one day, my luck will run out, and I won't come home, to the people that I care about the most. But I know that if I let my fear get the best of me, it won't achieve anything. So, I swing in, make a few jokes here and there, and do the best that I can".

After that, it only took a few minutes, but the silence that followed afterwards seemed like it took hours, until Spider-Man broke it, "Sounds a bit silly, doesn't it?"

Superman shook his head, "No, that's a good answer. Everyone is scarred of something. But it's what you do with that fear, that defines you. And I must say, you handle it so well. I actually commend you..."

Suddenly Superman's head perked up, towards the sky, and Spider-Man noticed this, asking "Let me guess, you need to go, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm needed at the Watchtower. It was nice meeting you, Spider-Man".  
"And you two, Superman".

And slowly, Superman rose up from the roof, cape fluttering in the air, before he then accelerated high up into the air, leaving an awestruck Spider-Man gaping on the rooftop on his own.

Peter then absent-mindedly checked the time, before he realised that it was almost dinner time, and Aunt May was undoubtably expecting him to be home soon.

Slightly panicking, Peter quickly calmed himself down, before he checked his surroundings.  
Recognising the area, he knew that he would be able to make it to his apartment in Queens, and soon began his journey, running off the rooftop and using his only functioning web-shooter to swing his way back home.

* * *

 **So, if you had any sort of fantasy of Superman and Spider-Man meeting each other, well, lucky you, I did as well! And this was the result.**

 **I reckoned that the two of them, actually would have a lot in common, despite their vast differences. I mean, come on, they both have a strong moral compass, they are aware that power comes with great responsibility, and both of them work for newspapers (even they are in different occupations, Clark being a reporter and Peter being a photographer).**

 **Oh, and in terms of the great responsibility thing, I didn't just want to throw that in there just for the sake of it. I needed a good reason to put it in, and a good reason for Superman to say it in the first place, so I hope I did it right.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**

 **Update (18/7/17): Patched up some dialogue and added a few more lines.**


End file.
